Who are you, Kelsey Hayes?
by Pancakes10210
Summary: (During Tiger's Destiny) Kelsey is kidnaped by Lokesh, but instead of a wedding. He takes her away. Away from Ren. Away from Kishan. Kelsey is no-longer there's and now they have to get her back. Without her memories of them, will they be able to complete the quest? Or will Kelsey, Ren, and Kishan be no-more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Well…it's official. I have been kidnapped. I was tied to a chair with blood-dripping down my chin when I cracked my eyes open. Everything hurt and my struggling was far too sluggish to be even considered effective. My cell was dank and disgusting compared to the ship we had been living on for the past couple weeks. Ren and Kishan were nowhere to be found and my heart soared with hope. As long as they were alive. That's all that mattered to me.

"Well,well…" A sultry voice crooned as my cell opened with a creak. Lokesh, in all his glory sauntered in. His robes a royal purple and his dark hair and tan complexion crisp and clean compared to my ragged form.

" _Kelsey_." My name rolled off his tongue like a melody.

"Well, well,-" I mocked with tilt of my head. " _Lokesh_."

` I don't think he enjoys my sarcasm because before I knew it an invisible force was wrapping itself around my throat like a metal collar. An unbearable burning sensation overcame me as I trembled and shuddered before doubling over in pain.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, my pet." He purred as I continued to wither and burn. "We will fix that in due time."

"Go to Hell." I choked out between gasps and the pressure intensified.

"You will talk to me with respect." He snapped before the pressure was released and I could breathe again. I pitied myself as I inhaled the air deeply. My body shaking more than I wished.

"Why waste the time." I quipped despite the warning. "Kishan and Ren will save me and you will be the bucket of bones you should be."

"That's cute." He laughed, looking down at his many rings with boredom. "Hope is such a charming, yet useless quality."

I struggled against my restraints but nothing budged and I was left staring in the dark, empty, cold eyes of Lokesh. Is body much to close for comfort as he ran his hands over my chin. I flinched despite the bravery I was trying to behold. He noticed and gave me a twisted smile.

"I need an heir that is true, but how much do Kishan and Ren need you?" His words sounded like something out of a Dr. Seuss book. A twisted one at that.

"They don't." I said, "I'm practically a liability for them." And it was true. I knew it deep down. I loved my tigers and I know they loved me. But it hasn't crossed my mind how different it would be for them if I wasn't around. It tore me apart every time they argued over me and my safety. Right now they were on their way to save me. Me. Instead of leaving me behind and saving themselves. There selfless and that's why I love them.

"That's not how they see it." Lokesh purred and I shifted my seat. "You are what makes there world spin. They're attached too you in tiger and man. Without you, well…" He trailed off in a way that I didn't enjoy. As he spun around with the clap of his fingers.

"What are you going to do?" I breathed uneasily. I leaned as far-back as possible as he got closer.

"I'm going to rid them of everything Kelsey. When you're gone and they come, I'll kill them and obtain all the power I've ever wanted. They'll be so lost that they'll never see it coming." He explained in a low whisper and I tried not to show a hint of fear as I mumbled,

"What about that whole heir situation?" He let out a laugh again as he stood and rubbed his hands slowly until I began to squirm.

"Villains drag things out too much. I decided to just get to the point. Show you how fast we can work if we put our minds too it."

"You lost me again." His chuckle was dark when he placed his hands over my cheeks and I did everything to push him away, but his grip was hard and firm. All I could do was watch in horror as he unraveled everything I've been working towards in one sentence.

"Kelsey will no longer exist." He whispered slowly and before I could protest, a hot searing sensation ripped through my skull like a knife. Flashes of memories tearing away like sheets of papers as my grip on reality suddenly slackened. Ren, Kishan, everyone was fading fast. I couldn't remember if Ren's eyes were blue or green and if Kishan was the white or black tiger. Wait, were they tigers or people?

A warm feeling clawed desperately from a place I didn't know. Its grip strong as it pleaded for me to hold on. But I couldn't. Everything was going black fast and I didn't even remember how I ended up in prison. I pushed the clawing feeling down and it was like an invisible tether being severed. Nothing mattered after that and as the black folded around me, I accepted it like an old-friend. The pain fading away as one word cried out desperately in my heart.

 _Ren._


	2. Indian Adventure!

**I DO NOT OWN THE TIGER'S CURSE SERIES! PROPS GO TO COLLEN HOUCK.** **Review!**

Chapter 2:

"Kelsey?" All the boxes I was holding tumbled to my feet. The old-lady who was about to pass me with her creaking cart gave me a sneer as I stumbled to pick them up again.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" I sighed as I picked up a few cans ready to roll down the aisle.

"No, Kelsey-" Jack began slyly when I stood. He took one out of the two boxes in my hands with a grin. "It's, what I can do for _you?"_

"For me?" I quipped in mock-shock. "Why Jack have you've been watching again?"

"He is a great-man." He said in all seriousness and I laughed as I began re-stacking the cans on the shelf.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Well, that trip to India is coming up…" He trailed off and I raised an eyebrow because we were actually leaving tomorrow with the rest of our anthropology class. We were going to study Indian culture this semester. Curry and reckless driving were right up my ally for this trip.

"And…"

"And will you give your seat to Connie so I can slide into her radar?" He asked and I snorted.

"You're not her type." I stated immediately as I shoved the now empty box into the cart I brought with me. I grabbed the one he was holding and moved to the other-side to organize some boxes.

"What I'm not good-looking enough for her?" He scoffed, folding his arms over his lean chest. I let out a laugh at the little scowl on his freckled face.

"More like you're not feminine enough." I chuckled and his scowl only deepened.

"I don't understand."

"She likes girls, Jack." I explained curtly and it took him a moment to understand before he gasped,

"Ohhhhh."

" _Ohhhh_ is right, idiot." I finished with box number two and dropped it with the other one before wiping my hands on my jeans.

"We'll still have a good-time." Jack said, snapping out of his disappointment with a grin. "Jack and Kelsey take on India. Got a nice ring to it, eh?"

"I've heard better." I shrugged and began to push the cart away. "I mean Kelsey and Jack take on Starbucks was pretty exciting." Jack laughed giddily at the memory and ran a hand through his red hair.

"We are banned." I laughed with him as we made our way to the storage room. I was excited to go to India, but it made my stomach churn with unease at the same-time. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something big and because of that something bad was going to happen.

"Just promise me we'll have fun, okay?" I pleaded as I fought to wipe the unease.

"We always do." Jack promised and we pinky swore on it like we always did before something stupid happened. I was definitely going to regret this one.

* * *

When Jack and I stepped off the plane with the rest of the kids, the air was sweltering. I was in a cami and shorts and I already felt them become a second skin. Other kids were feeling the heat too as they pulled out there water bottles and fans. We gathered into the small-bus waiting for us quick.

"We made it!" Jack cheered when he stepped on first and the whole bus cheered with him in excitement.

"Move!" I laughed as I shoved him deeper inside. The doors shut behind me and I had to steady myself with the seats as the bus lurched forward. I fell into Jack's back and he took my hand immediately as he led us safely to the last open seat in the back.

"We are going to get some real food finally." He beamed as he sat down. I slid in beside him and rubbed my belly.

"I could go for some ice-cream right about now." I admitted and he chuckled as he patted his own.

"With whipped cream and sprinkles."

"Yum." I moaned and my stomach gurgled with me as the sounds of India began to filter in around us. Exotic smells and spices filled the air as our bus tumbled into a bustling marketplace. People dressed in different cultural attires moved everywhere. Some with baskets full of vegetables and fruits while others were absorbing the smells of a local cart selling some-sort of kebab that looked amazing. Others observed craft tents and a pretty skirt got my eye as we sped by.

"Professor!" I called to him somewhere up-front. His grey head popped above the seats with a smile.

"Yes, Kelsey?"

"Where are we going first?" His eyes alit with delight as he announced in a booming voice to the entire bus.

"Our first stop in this magical country is a five mile hike into one of India's most wonderful forest where we will scale one of the local waterfalls and take a swim to unwind a little before we start the work we came to do." All of began to murmur excitedly to each-other as the bus drove another thirty minutes until a gurgled sound sputtered from the engine.

"That doesn't sound good." Jack murmured in my ear and just as he said it, is when the bus came to an abrupt stop. The wheels screeching to a halt on the dirt-path we've been traveling on. After five minutes, we were all trudging off the bus with our backpacks in hand as the driver went to inspect the engine. Professor went with him and whatever they were speaking about didn't sound good.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked, looking up at Jack as he rubbed sun-tan lotion on his arm. He rubbed some on my nose absentmindly as he said,

"Don't know. But it is sounding heated over there." I looked around the empty road and there was no-car insight. Just miles of forest on either side of us as the whole group grew anxious to know what was going on.

"Students!" Professor finally announced as the driver took off. "We are having a bit of an engine malfunction at the moment as you may have guessed. No worries, our fearless driver his rushing to the restaurant we passed two-miles back to call for help. If everyone will just return to the bus, we will-"

"Hey!" Jack nudged me in the side as our fellow classmates began trudging there way back onto the bus. "Let's go exploring."

"You know how dangerous that is?" I asked as I gestured at the forest around us. "There's snakes, poisonous insects, and even worse big teethed animals that enjoy human flesh. We wouldn't last five-minutes out there by ourselves."

"Come-on!" He pleaded as he gripped my arm. "Maybe we'll find that waterfall or even see something cool. Like a tiger." I rolled my eyes and shoved off his clammy hands.

"Then it can eat our faces off." I stated sharply and he rolled his eyes in the way that said I was no-fun. He let out a dramatic sigh and said,

"Fine."

"Good." I turned away to throw my backpack on my back and added, "Besides I brought cards, so we can play…" I trailed off when I turned back around and saw Jack's red curls flying directly into the trees.

"Jack!" I whispered/yelled and looked at the bus to make sure no-one saw. After a moment of reluctant debating I took off after him. He was my best-friend and when he did something stupid, I had to fix it.

My feet slipped over a branch as I sprinted into the green foliage. It was surprisingly wet as I shoved my way through giant leave after giant leave. All the while calling Jack's name every now and then.

When I almost stepped on a snake is when I finally screamed. Jumping away from it fast as I could before it bared its sharp teeth. That's when I heard the running…

I took off when I realized it was running towards me and Jack was light-weight so I knew immediately it wasn't him. Whoever it was though was gaining on me fast and I used all my strength not to slip over anything.

As I jumped over a log, I screamed,

"Jack!" But I still got no reply which made me fear the worse until his bushy head popped out of a bush only feet away.

"There you are!" He chirped as he stumbled out of the leaves. "Look at these berries I found." He said, pulling out some plump red berries from his pocket. I immediately slapped them away and grabbed his hand as he exclaimed,

"Hey!"

"Something's coming!" I screamed and the running was practically on our heels as we rounded the corner. Jack immediately took the lead and led us to a giant old tree.

"I found this earlier. Grab the branch and climb." He ordered immediately and I love how he didn't question me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and boosted me to the first branch. I shimmied my way on and reached out my hand to help him up too, but he swung himself up easily on his own. After we climbed at least three more branches before settling on a relatively thick one.

"Look at you, Mr. Survival Man." I breathed shakily as he cracked his knuckles with a sense of pride.

"I watch a lot of Discovery Channel." He stated proudly. We both peered down as the running slowed and something white popped out of the bushes. Followed by something black. At first I thought they were people, but they were striped. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Jack noticed at the same moment and murmured,

" _Tigers."_ And then there furry heads swung up and were directly on us.


End file.
